callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evans
Sergeant Evans was a soldier of the British 6th Airborne Division and an SAS operator. As a soldier in the 6th Airborne, he took part in Operation Overlord to secure Pegasus Bridge. Later as part of the SAS, he helped destroy the Eder Dam for the second time in Germany, sabotage the German battleship Tirpitz in preparation for RAF bombing raids, and destroy a German V2 Rocket base. Biography 6th Airborne Evans was part of the 6th Airborne Division's D Company, ordered to take Pegasus Bridge. The company was inserted via Horsa Gilders at 0007 hours. After recovering from passing out from the unsteady landing, Evans suppresses a bunker with his Bren in order for the company to capture it. Then, under the orders of Captain Price, he gets Mills to work on a Flak gun to destroy a tank that was hindering their progress. Later in the morning, towards noon, the D Company had to defend the bridge. The initial assault began with mortar fire. German infantry started flooding from the west, and pretty soon, all directions. When the company fell back, Evans covered them by mounting the MG42. While they waited for reinforcements, Evans destroyed tanks with the FlaK 88. D Company was finally relieved after four minutes of large amounts of troops. 3 Troop, SAS After the battle, he and his superior, Captain Price, transferred to the SAS, under the order of SOE. Their first mission was to sabotage defenses and plant explosives at the Eder Dam in preparation of RAF bombing missions. With the help of Sgt. Waters of the SAS, Evans destroyed an AA battery (consisting of six Flakverling and two Flak 88s) near the dam that was foiling Allied attempts to destroy the dam and planted explosives on the electrical generators. Evans then proceeded to escape the dam and hop on an Opel Blitz that Price and Waters stole. They escaped to a German airfield using the truck's supply of Panzerfausts to destroy pursuing enemy vehicles and creating improvised obstacles (to do that, Sgt. Waters had to blow up a bridge). Entering the airfield, Waters received word that the rest of the team was commandeering a FW-2000 Condor for their escape. To distract the Germans while they were doing this, Evans got on a Flakverling and shot down a squadron of Stuka dive bombers stationed at the field. He then assisted in taking down the German battleship Tirpitz. Captain Price and Evans infiltrated the ship using fake identities. When they got down to the armory to plant the explosives, their cover was blown by an officer. Shooting him down, Price ordered Evans to plant the explosives. Price gets overwhelmed and killed in the ship's armory while attempting defend Evans as he set explosives on the boilers. Evans discovered his body but there was nothing he could do. Heading up to the bridge, Evans destroyed the communications equipment and grabbed the naval log. Escaping, he told Waters that Price was dead, and they both mourned momentarily. After receiving information that the Americans had discovered a V2 launch site, Evans then helped take out a V2 launchpad called Batterie #445 with Sgt. Waters and other members of the SAS. First, he took out the two Flakverling guns with Sgt. Waters. Then he met up with the rest of the squad and destroyed the rockets by fueling them up and then planting explosives. After that, the team exfiltrated out of the area. It is unknown what happened to Sgt. Evans, but it is presumed he survived the war. Locations D Company, 6th Airborne Division *Benouville, France - Captured Pegasus Bridge with 6th Airborne. 3 Troop, SAS *Eder Dam, Germany - Sabotaged the electrical generators and Flakverling, escaped to an airfield. *Hakoya, Norway - Sabotaged the battleship Tirpitz's boilers and AA radar systems and collected the naval log. *Burgsteinfurt, Germany - Sabotages a mobile V-2 unit named Batterie #445. Trivia *Evans is the first playable British character in the Call of Duty series. *When Evans takes notes, he also expresses his personal feelings about the missions. *He is the first playable character to pass out, as he gets thrown around in the Horsa Gilder. *Evans is also the first individual to transfer to another unit. *Despite being transferred to the SAS, Evans still wears his 6th Airborne uniform, even during winter. Infinity Ward most likely did not want to design another first person model. Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty characters